<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【真幸】SHINKENSHOUBU by evilpumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607124">【真幸】SHINKENSHOUBU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin'>evilpumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【真幸】SHINKENSHOUBU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“听说，你是这儿的性爱皇帝？”</p><p>眼前的人儿面色微红，褐眸湿润，一颦一笑间是他自己也未察觉的风情。他手握高脚杯，迷人的凤眼中闪过一丝狡黠，抬手就将杯中的葡萄酒泼到真田弦一郎的西裤上。</p><p>——赤裸裸的挑衅。</p><p>膝盖处传来沁透皮肤的冰凉，真田低头望向那滩深红色的酒渍，随手抽了一张纸巾，擦了擦裤子就丢到一旁的烟灰缸里，笑道：“皇帝不敢当，只是……有一点经验罢了。”</p><p>“哦，有意思，”气焰嚣张的美青年挑了挑眉，仰头将杯中残余的几滴葡萄酒一饮而尽，“明人不说暗话，我想试试你操人的技术到底有没有传说中那么好。”</p><p>乖乖，这美人儿可真是直接得过分。真田暗暗咂舌，面上却仍是一派镇定自若的模样：“阁下这般美丽，在下自然愿意舍身相陪，只是总要先知道您的名字，一会到了床上才能伺候得您满意。”</p><p>“幸村精市。”美青年倒也不含糊，直接连名带姓地砸了过去。</p><p>“原来是幸村君，久仰久仰。”这个名字对真田而言绝不陌生，时常成为他那些整日瞎混的狐朋狗友的谈资。在他们绘声绘色的描述里，幸村精市是一台恐怖的床上榨汁机，一般男人碰上了，就算不被榨个精尽人亡也要卧床休整好几天。这种话真田当然是不信的，毕竟这些朋友也都是道听途说，没一个真的和幸村试过，但是当幸村精市这个传说中的人真的出现在他面前，他心中还是忍不住跃跃欲试，</p><p>——即使不像朋友们说的那样可怕，应该也是个床事高手吧？起码不会像他过去遇到的对象那样，还没脔几下就尖叫着昏死过去。</p><p>那样可就太不尽兴了。</p><p>“好了，自我介绍也够了，”结实有力的臂膀勾上真田的脖子，“上楼去吧，房间我已经要好了，床最大的那种。”</p><p>真田没有半点拒绝的意思，任他拖着自己往电梯去，顺便不露声色地搭上他细壮的腰，思考一会要如何品尝这具肉体才能觅得上佳风味。</p><p>这人有多美自是不必多说，瘦归瘦，却也不是那种让人性致阑珊的枯瘦，轻薄匀称的肌肉恰到好处地裹住细巧的骨骼，盈润而不失美感。白皙的手腕下青紫色的血管清晰可见，可想而知那皮肤一定是吹弹可破的，在情动时会变作诱人的嫩粉。</p><p>幸村要的房间位于这栋大厦最高层，一进门就能看见一片无边际的落地窗，整座城市的绚烂夜景尽收眼底。房间中央的床确如幸村所言大到过分，真田粗略估计了一下，上面大概能睡七八个自己。</p><p>“我们开始吧。”幸村说着就要把身上那件宽大的T恤脱了，却被真田伸手制止：“等一下，有些事我们需要先达成共识。”</p><p>“什么？”幸村皱起眉头表达他的不满——上个床而已，又不是两国建交，哪来这么多乱七八糟的事情要商量？</p><p>“首先是洗澡，上床前洗不洗澡我是无所谓，你呢？”</p><p>“不用洗了，”幸村没好气道，“反正洗得再干净，做完也要出一身汗，到时候再洗吧。”</p><p>“接下来是用不用套，我个人的习惯是口交时不戴，等到正式插入前再戴。”</p><p>“随你，你想戴就戴，不想戴就别戴。”</p><p>放到平时，幸村是一定会要求性伴侣戴套的，但是这次的对手是名声在外的性爱皇帝真田，他有点想体会和他无阻隔结合的感觉。</p><p>“那就插入时再戴吧。”</p><p>“好，你还有别的话要说吗？该说的趁现在都说完，不要到了床上又突然想起什么。”</p><p>“……你现在还有后悔的机会，一旦开始，即使你口吐白沫我也不会停下。”</p><p>“呵呵，真是好大的气势，”幸村对他的警告不以为然，一手解真田的衬衫纽扣，一手探进他的衣领，在那健壮的胸肌上狠狠摸了一把，“你最好祈祷自己不会被我榨得从此对做爱有心理阴影。”</p><p>“是吗？”真田的眼神倏地变得凌厉，他冷不丁按住幸村的后脑勺，强横地和他接吻。活络的舌头富有力道地撬开幸村的牙关，在他的口腔里胡乱冲撞。两条舌头色情地交缠在一起，谁也不肯放开谁，唇齿间溢出淫靡的声响。</p><p>一边解扣子一边还要舌吻，幸村有点不耐烦了，手下嘶啦一扯，扣子噼噼啪啪掉了一地。真田也不甘示弱，抓着幸村的衣角使劲往上提，一用力竟将整件T恤生生撕成两半。</p><p>幸村抹了一把嘴角的唾液，轻笑一声就去脱真田的裤子，等整条西裤连同内裤落了地，真田突然抱住幸村，带着他一个翻身滚上了床。幸村正欲好好打量真田的阳物，忽而一阵天旋地转，反应过来时全身的衣物都被真田除了个干净。</p><p>真田爱怜地把玩起幸村的性器：“你这里尺寸够可观的，硬得也快，怎么就心甘情愿被人操呢？”</p><p>“我喜欢，用不着你管。”幸村挣扎着起身要去弄真田的性器，方才他匆匆瞥了一眼，那根东西又粗又长，堪称庞然大物，股间一下子就湿了，恨不得立刻骑上去和真田大战三百回合。</p><p>真田想看看他到底能做什么，便放开了他的性器，幸村连爬带滚地钻进他双腿间，抓着那男根就往嘴里塞，滋滋有味地吮吸起来。他的口活相当好，不仅能将柱身吞到极深的地方，舌尖还能兼顾下方两颗沉甸甸的囊袋，弄得真田飘飘欲仙，口中呻吟连绵不绝。</p><p>“这样就受不了了吗？”幸村猝不及防吐出他的性器，嗤笑道，“我还以为性爱皇帝有什么不得了的本事呢。”</p><p>“还在前戏你就等不及了，这在床上可不是件好事。”真田提起幸村让他坐在自己的大腿上，环着他的腰细细啄吻起他的锁骨。幸村舒服得向后仰去，真田趁胜追击，顺势咬住了他的乳尖。</p><p>“啊，不……”幸村一瞬间被电流般的快感击中，不禁惊呼出声。他的双手软绵绵地舞动着，想要推开真田的脑袋，却被真田轻松地躲过，只得忿忿地将手指插进他硬直的黑发。他想不通，明明乳尖算不上自己的敏感带，怎么被这个男人一弄就爽成了这样？</p><p>真田刻意只舔他一边乳尖，完全不管另一边，失衡的快感在幸村胸前汹涌流淌，逼得他攥紧床单，主动侧过身子把另一边乳尖往真田嘴里送。</p><p>“你这是要做什么？”真田坏心眼里地弹了一下那只被他玩得湿润肿胀的乳头。</p><p>“这……这边也要……”</p><p>“啧，这样就受不了了，你真的能把我榨干吗？美丽的榨汁机先生？”嘴上这么说着，真田还是如他所愿移到另一边，小心侍弄起被冷落许久的那只乳头。</p><p>幸村深知这是他对自己刚才行为的报复，心下愤怒，刚要发作却又被他舔得思绪迷离，不知今夕何夕，很快便倒在床尾，乖乖地让真田伏在自己身上，吻了他满胸满腿的红痕。</p><p>“前戏做到这里就够了吧？”幸村支起手肘，轻喘着看向真田，一身滑白的肌肤如真田所料，泛着色气的肉粉。</p><p>不错，确实比从前那些人强多了，正式上垒前还能神智清明地和自己对话，真田心里升腾起一股由衷的满足感，答应和这人上床果然是正确的决定。</p><p>他捞起掉在床下的西裤，从口袋里摸出一盒未拆封的安全套，当着幸村的面撕开包装：“里面一共有十二只，今晚应该够用了。”</p><p>“你可真是看得起自己。”</p><p>“这是基于经验做的准备。”</p><p>真田坐在床边，细心缓慢地给自己的小兄弟套上一层雨衣，接着分开幸村双腿，将剩余的润滑液一股脑地倾倒涂抹在他的臀缝处，一根手指率先撑开穴口，把润滑液推到了更深的地方，这么扩张了一会，又加了两根手指一齐在甬道里进进出出，磨得穴肉又湿又热。</p><p>“嗯啊……”这男人下面粗不说，手指也比平常人粗些，三根手指同时抽插，足够让幸村扭着身子大声呻吟。</p><p>“榨汁机先生，你用不着这样吧？我还没有进去呢，”真田抽出湿淋淋的手指，拍了拍幸村的小腹，“你放心，马上就让你欲仙欲死。”</p><p>粗壮的男根抵上濡湿的穴口，上下碾磨几下，慢慢地挤了进去。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊……”放肆的淫叫冲破幸村的喉咙，他昂起头，大口大口地喘着气，眼角湿气迷蒙，嫣红的胸部起起伏伏，两颗被玩到烂熟的乳珠也跟着颤动。这般粗硬是他从未体验过的新鲜，在真田插入之前，他从未想过有人的性器可以膨胀到这种程度。</p><p>不愧是性爱皇帝，和这样的男人做过一次，以后对别人怕是都提不起性趣了吧。幸村极力放松身体，闭上眼全心全意地感受真田带来的极致快感。</p><p>真田也被进入时的紧致惊得倒吸一口凉气——他怎么……能这么紧？层层穴肉细密地缠上他的性器，一下一下地绞弄着柱身，他品尝过处子的滋味，知道处子能有多紧，但……幸村那处的紧致，竟是处子也远不能及的。</p><p>——真是天生的魅魔，难怪有人说会被生生榨干。</p><p>他暗叹一声自己方才荒谬可笑，居然问幸村为什么喜欢挨操，真是欺人太甚——这般紧致湿润的尤物肯乖乖雌伏人下，简直就是菩萨心肠。</p><p>想到这里，真田弯下腰，双手撑在幸村肩膀两侧，将他整个人拢在身下，亲他的眼角和嘴唇，阳物一刻不停地冲击花穴的中心。</p><p>幸村被他顶得连连尖叫，却没有半点投降的意思，他顽强地张开双臂，死死锢住真田的脖颈，咬着他的嘴唇，舌头模仿性交的节奏刺进他的口腔，忘情地和他交换唾液，两条舌头都不肯轻绕彼此，好不容易分开还要牵出一条晶亮细长的银丝。</p><p>幸村神色迷离，小口微张，细舌半露，银丝落在他的锁骨处，性感得让人发狂。</p><p>真田终于明白所谓的床上榨汁机并不只有紧致而已，他在床笫间的一举一动都能勾起身上人铺天盖地的性欲。</p><p>他直起腰，拽着幸村的手臂把他拉起来，让他坐在自己的性器上。突如其来的体位变化让幸村一阵颤栗，低泣着抱住了真田的脖子，身下把他的阳具绞得更紧。</p><p>“放轻松，别夹这么紧……”真田轻拍他光滑的后背，柔声在他耳边安抚，“对，这样，很舒服对吧……啊……”</p><p>真田一个激灵差点泄身，倒不是因为幸村夹太紧，而是换了骑乘式后，幸村胸前水润的红软不时擦过他的胸肌，刺激得真田在他体内又涨大了一圈。</p><p>“你……可恶……不要再变大了……呜呜……”</p><p>“像不像在骑马？嗯？”</p><p>真田颇具章法地往上顶了几十下，撞得幸村高高扬首，身子东倒西歪，甬道却还是紧得令人窒息。真田托住他的臀部，命他用腿缠着自己的腰，随即抱着他下了床。</p><p>两人就着相连的姿势来到硕大的落地窗前，真田轻轻放下幸村，让他转身趴在玻璃上，从后方再次进入他。</p><p>“啊啊啊嗯……”</p><p>放眼望去是港区的满目繁华，高楼林立车流如织，华灯灿烂亮如白昼，不远处的彩虹大桥像一条珠光宝气的巨龙，雄赳赳气昂昂地横卧于东京湾之上。</p><p>身后男人的撞击力道愈发猛烈，幸村不知不觉产生一种荒诞而羞耻的错觉，就好像整个东京的人都在围观他挨操，等着看他被操出五脏六腑，看他被真田活活操死再操活。他的体力已近极限，只能勉强地撑住玻璃保持身体平衡，修长的双腿在真田激烈的动作下不住地颤抖。</p><p>“怎么样？要投降吗？”真田一手按着玻璃，一手恶意地摸索向幸村的小腹，每当他狠狠撞进去，那里就会凸起一小块硬物，他知道那是自己在幸村身体里的样子，“你这里摸上去薄薄的，没想到还挺结实，被我这么捅也没捅穿。”</p><p>“你……闭嘴……”幸村想回头反驳，却被真田抢先一步架起双腿，一下子失去平衡倒进了真田怀里。真田的体力强悍得惊人，即使双臂都用来托举幸村，也能靠腰力把幸村干得泪水横流，浪叫不断，“啊……啊……不……呜呜……太爽了……就是那里……啊……你要操死我了……啊啊啊！”</p><p>眼前闪过一道刺目的白光，幸村一声尖叫，白浊尽数喷射在玻璃上。</p><p>“榨汁机先生，你射了，”真田稳住他抽搐的身体，用手指沾了点白浊，放在嘴里尝了尝，“唔，真是和你本人一样甜美。”</p><p>他打横抱起幸村回到床上，后者被他做得满身爱欲痕迹，狼狈不堪，哪里还有初见面时的骄傲，简直就像个被主人玩腻后抛弃的充气娃娃，楚楚可怜。饶是真田也不舍得再下狠手了。</p><p>这一次真田用的是传教士体位，循规蹈矩地插入幸村的身体，握着他的腰冲刺了好几十下，终于将积攒了许久的欲望全数发泄。</p><p>他捏着安全套底部，小心翼翼地从幸村身体里抽出来，安全套前部的储精囊里装满了射出的巨量白液，他刚想去把它处理掉，一条羊脂玉般的白臂径直拦在了他胸前，被窝里传出清冷的声音：“等一下。”</p><p>“我得把安全套先处理了，”真田隔着被子揉了揉躲在里面的人，“很快就回来。”</p><p>“那也不准走。”幸村索性抓紧了他的手臂，脑袋从被窝里钻出来，一脸理直气壮的耍赖表情。</p><p>“你这个人，”真田苦笑了一声，“真是不讲道理。”</p><p>“你是我交手过的对象里最持久的，”幸村恢复得比真田想象中更快，他掀掉被子扔到一边，爬起来和真田并肩靠在床头，“所以，我认可性爱皇帝这个称号。”</p><p>“你也不差，从来没有人可以在我身下坚持那么久，并且在我射了之后还有力气跟我说话。”</p><p>“呵呵，好像变成了互相吹捧的游戏呢，明明刚才还在针锋相对……安全套给我，让我看看性爱皇帝一次能射多少。”</p><p>“不少。”</p><p>真田老老实实地把用过的安全套放到幸村手心。幸村一手一边拎起安全套，晃了晃，来了句“还真不少”，转眼就把安全套里的精液全部倒入口中。</p><p>“喂！”真田没想到他会有这般惊人举动，想扑过去阻止他，可惜还是晚了一步，“你这是做什么？”</p><p>“品尝性爱皇帝的味道。”</p><p>“你……算了，我是说，如果你愿意的话，其实以后我们可以多见面交手的。”想起方才的销魂滋味，真田仍然意犹未尽，他决定要一下幸村的联系方式，他相信若是以后再没机会跟幸村做爱，自己可能会憋屈到发疯。</p><p>“要什么以后……”</p><p>幸村颤巍巍地直起身子，翻了个身，分开双腿跨坐在真田腿上，居高临下地俯视他：“现在就可以再来。”</p><p>朱唇轻启，俏舌微卷，舌面滚动着尚未来得及下咽的精液，他微微低头，故意让真田看清自己沉迷品吃他精液的模样，再当着他的面把口内精液齐齐吞下。</p><p>见真田无动于衷，他变本加厉，对着真田大张双腿，卖力套弄起自己的欲望，臀缝间被操到发红的小穴若隐若现，色情到无以复加。</p><p>真田彻底被他的大胆震惊了，这到底是何等销魂蚀骨的魅魔，简直是不把他吸到油尽灯枯不罢休。</p><p>“性爱皇帝陛下，我还想吃更多……”</p><p>纤长的手指掰开湿水泛滥的臀瓣，轻轻松松地将真田再度勃起的性器全部吞入。</p><p>“既然如此，我也不会手下留情了。”</p><p>身经百战的性爱皇帝很快就重新进入战斗模式，野蛮地攻伐身上的魅魔，火热地侵掠他身上每一处敏感，要他哭喊，要他尖叫，要他求饶，要他为自己轻率的宣战付出惨烈的代价。</p><p> </p><p>他们的战争还远未结束。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>